Premonición
by lorenina
Summary: VIÑETAS independientes sobre Jasper y Alice.
1. Recíproco

Estos personajes no me pertenecen

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Ni si quiera Jasper, mi Hombre. Sino, me parece que tendría un grave problema con Meyer… y sobre todo con Alice. Pero tiene suerte que ella también me cae muy bien. Y no, tampoco me pertenece, no puedo tener una hermanita como ella._

_Pues eso, que os presento una serie de viñetas sobre estos dos personajes y su relación._

**(·)---&---(·) Recíproco (·)---&---(·)**

Un sentimiento de alegría y seguridad, confianza y amor le empezó a invadir. Y no solo eso, ya la había notado llegar, con su perfume, su sigilo. Podía ser invisible, un gato para los demás al acecho, pero no para él.

Cuando la joven morena de pelo negro revoltoso entró en la habitación sonriendo ampliamente, sintió que la paz lo era todo dentro de él. El cariño, el aprecio, el amor… todo lo que él le transmitía, se reflejaba en ella, y volvía a él. Se alimentaban el uno del otro.

Ella decía que había estado por él mucho tiempo. Él creía que su único fin había sido conocerla. La luz de su vida.

- Gracias- susurró ella mientras le abrazaba. Él no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que los sentimientos de ambos les inundara.


	2. ¿Me concedes este baile?

**(·)---&---(·) ¿Me concedes este baile? (·)---&---(·)**

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que aunque los dos fueran a demostrarle a Bella de lo que eran capaces los vampiros, él no la dejaría pelear. Observó brevemente a su humana invitada, que a pesar de oler deliciosamente bien, era impensable para ella morderla. Cruzaron las miradas y Alice sonrió complacida.

Jasper comenzó su ataque cariñoso, rápido, frenético… sin embargo, para ella era una pausada y rítmica danza. Cruzaron sus miradas y ella se preguntó cómo podía ser tan perfecto. Notaba en cada poro de su piel la emoción de Jasper y sonriendo al unísono, decidieron empezar la verdadera función.

Primero divertido, ella apenas se movía, y se rozaban cariñosamente, luego ella empezó a esquivarle, traviesa, provocándole, sin apenas moverse de donde estaba. Y a pesar que preveía sus movimientos, Jasper actuaba por instinto, casi haciéndole imposible ver qué iba a hacer. Finalmente, un escalofrío de placer recorrió su espalda cuando él la abrazó por la cintura y le puso los labios en el cuello, íntimamente.

- ¿Me concedes este baile, princesa?

Alice gruñó de placer y sonrió. Sabía que eso había que tomárselo con seriedad, que no estaban jugando, pero no podía evitar pensar en las imágenes de su cabeza sobre lo que harían cuando estuvieran solos.

Edward carraspeó en su mente y Alice volvió a la tierra.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Rvw, please n.n_


	3. Más vale tarde que nunca

_Siempre me gusta imaginarme este momento, cada vez, y dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, de una forma diferente. Disfrutad, y me alegro que os estén gustando estas viñetas_.

**(·)---&---(·) Mejor tarde que nunca (·)---&---(·)**

Solo. Oscuro. Tristeza, desesperación…

De repente, empieza a notar una luz en su interior. De repente, se empieza a ilumina algo. Alegría…. Y siente envidia, y se da la vuelta en su asiento, observando aquel bar lleno de borrachos y sueños rotos.

Entonces, al volverse, la ve. La ve claramente, iluminada, sonriente. Y que le sonríe a él, a nadie más.

- He estado esperando por ti, durante mucho tiempo- dice ella, con una mueca un poco ofendida. Él se siente incapaz de pensar. Y entonces, se da cuenta, que ella es lo que ha estado esperando durante tanto tiempo de soledad, crueldad, vida errática y caótica.

- Lo siento- solo puede disculparse, y a la vez, agradecer que ella haya tenido esa paciencia para con él, aún sin conocerse.

Y su corazón parece que está vivo, por primera vez, desde su nueva condición.

**(·)---&---(·)**


	4. Un destino inevitable

**(·)---&---(·) Un destino inevitable (·)---&---(·)**

Tranquilo, pausado. Estaba concentrado en la lectura, transportándose a lejanos recovecos, mientras la historia pausada de un hombre descubriéndose a si mismo iba revelándose a través del tacto terciopelado de las hojas del libro.

Y entonces, una sensación ajena a aquella atmósfera de calma y tranquilidad, fue levemente turbada por una lejana excitación que poco a poco iba acercándose a él, acechando. Un calor entre sus piernas, respuesta a la sensación de pasión que en aquellos momentos, invadía cada partícula de su ser.

Y cuando la autora de tal devastadoras sensaciones apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio, no pudo sino levantarse e ir a abrazara para llevarla consigo a la cama.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó él, mientras empezaba a besar cada parte del cuello de su amada Alice.

- Tuve una visión- confesó ella.- Y no pude evitarla, así que vine para hacerla cumplir.

Sonrió con travesura antes de abandonarse a un torbellino de delicia.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_La verdad, que parece muy fácil que esta pareja congenie ¿no? Con dos dones como los suyos, todo parece amplificado…_

_O al menos, es mi teoría. Menos mal que les dio por llevarse bien y no mal, xD._


	5. Tentación

**(·)---&---(·) Tentación (·)---&---(·)**

Evitó respirar, pero el olor de sangre fresca era demasiado fuerte. Intentó controlarse, pero sus instintos básicos ya estaban floreciendo. Se puso tenso, observó a su presa, sonrió mientras sus dientes afilados se relamían de gusto. En posición, preparado para atacar…

Y dos ojos ámbar se le interpusieron en su camino. Suavemente, dos manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuello, su espalda y el liviano cuerpo de la adivina, se pegó a él, mientras su voz suave salía de sus carnosos labios.

- No, Jasper, tú eres más fuerte…- Ella volvió a miarle a los ojos, mientras sonreía, tranquila.

Intentó olvidarse del olor a sangre, intentó concentrarse en el olor de Alice, pero tantos años abandonado a la sed que siempre temía no resistir y defraudar a la única persona que había creído en él desde el principio.

- Jasper…- volvió a llamar, con suavidad.

Entonces, ella deslizó su fría lengua desde el inicio de la mandíbula hasta su boca y comenzó a explorarla con dulzura y suavidad, obligándole a saborear el afrutado olor que emanaba del cuerpo de la vampiro.

- Estoy aquí- volvió a decirle.- Ven conmigo. Estoy aquí.

Poco a poco, él se fue olvidando del olor intenso de la sangre, mientras su chica aceleraba la intensidad de las caricias, de los besos. El ya bien conocido olor de la joven penetraba por cada uno de sus poros embargándole en una excitación mucho más placentera. Cerró los ojos. Sentía dicha. Aunque le fuera muy difícil contenerse y no morder a nadie, casi imposible, ella estaba allí, para despertarle su parte humana.

Y lentamente, poquito a poquito, lo ayudaba a recorrer la difícil senda que ambos habían elegido. Jasper, confiado, cogió a Alice y la sujetó fuertemente. Observó el rostro de la feliz joven y se la comió a besos allí mismo.

Todo estaba bien, ella, seguía junto a él.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_Bueno, seguro que muchos nos preguntamos ¿cómo se las apañaba Alice para contener a Jasper en caso de que él sintiera nuevamente esa sed imposible de eludir? ¿Por la fuerza? Noo… está claro que Alice tiene tantos recursos como solo una sexy-vampiro sería capaz de hacer._

_Y sobre el pasado de Jasper, hice un one-shot en el que me metía un poco en su piel cuando estaba en el sur (se llama Vacío y lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, por si os interesa). Lo releí y se me ocurrió este._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
